luke_yannuzzi_productionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Moon's Adventures Series
Team Members: * Sailor Moon/Serena Tsukino - Daughter of Queen Serenity the 1st, and descendant of Titaness Selene * Rini - Daughter of Queen Serenity the 2nd, aka Sailor Moon * Amy - Daughter of Hermes and Hecate * Raye - Daughter of Ares and Eris * Lita - Daughter of Zeus and Hera * Mina - Daughter of Aphrodite and Hephaestus * Basil of Baker Street * Dr. David Q. Dawson * Olivia Flaversham * Luna * Artemis * Z * Princess Bala * General Cutter Villains: The Hellfire Club/Shadow Galactica Alliance: * Chaos, mother of Discord and Chaos Jr. - The secret overlady of the alliance * Chernabog - An Old One dwelling within Bald Mountain * Maleficent - queen of the Hellfire Club ** Diablo/Diaval - Maleficent's pet raven * Queen Beryl - Queen of the Negaverse ** Jadeite, Zoicite, and Malachite - The three remaining Shitennou * Death Phantom - The undead lich king of the Black Moon Clan * Mistress Nine - The Messiah of Death, and queen of the Koopa Kingdom's Death Buster Hordes * Hades - Lord of the Grecian Underworld ** Pain and Panic - Hades' imp henchmen ** Dr. Facilier - Hades' new top minion * Jafar - An all-powerful ifrit genie * Ursula - The sea witch of Atlantica ** Flotsam & Jetsam - Ursula's pet eels * Captain Hook - Pirate lord of Neverland * Oogie Boogie - The meanest guy around in Halloween Town ** Lock, Shock, and Barrel - Oogie's trick-or-treater henchmen List of Sailor Moon's Adventures: Season 1: # Sailor Moon Goes Over the Hedge # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Lion King # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Jungle Book # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Aladdin # Sailor Moon Gets Hoodwinked # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Dumbo # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Hercules # Sailor Moon's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (Animated) # Sailor Moon's Adventures of An American Tail # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Toy Story # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Little Mermaid # Sailor Moon Meets Robin Hood # Sailor Moon and The Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective # Sailor Moon Meets Stellaluna (2004 film, and debut of Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson and Olivia Flaversham) # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Dinosaur # Sailor Moon Meets The Swan Princess # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol Season 2: # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Ratatouille # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad # Sailor Moon Gets Frozen # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Antz # Sailor Moon Meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genuis # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Osmosis Jones # Sailor Moon Meets Thumbelina (debut of, Osmosis Jones and Drix) # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Ego Trip # Sailor Moon and the Return of Jafar # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast # Sailor Moon Meets Pinocchio # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: To The Rescue # Sailor Moon Meets Alvin and the Chipmunks # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance # Sailor Moon and Barney's Great Adventure # Sailor Moon's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island # Sailor Moon Meets the Pagemaster # Sailor Moon Meets Tarzan # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Three Musketeers # Sailor Moon's Adventures of A Bug's Life # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Space Jam (debut of Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, Z, Princess Balla, and Cutter) # Sailor Moon Meets Shrek # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Monsters University # Sailor Moon and the Quest for Camelot # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Monsters, Inc. (last episode of Season 2) Season 3: # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Barney Live!: In New York City # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Nut Job # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie # Sailor Moon Meets Cinderella (1950 version) # Sailor Moon Meets Peter Pan # Sailor Moon Meets Anastasia # Sailor Moon Gets Tangled # Sailor Moon Goes on the Road of El Dorado # Sailor Moon Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Black Cauldron Season 4: # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Finding Nemo # Sailor Moon and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Aristocats (debut of Luna, Artemis and Diana) # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie (censored) # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Arthur's: Perfect Christmas # Sailor Moon Says Arthur: It's Only Rock 'n' Roll # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Arthur: Missing Pal # Sailor Moon's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp # Sailor Moon Gets Brave # Sailor Moon Goes Up # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Fantasia Season 5: # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Cars # Sailor Moon and Peter Pan in Neverland # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster # Sailor Moon Goes to Madagascar # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle # Sailor Moon and the Sword in the Stone # Sailor Moon and the Chipmunk Adventure # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Cars 2 # Sailor Moon Adventures in My Little Pony: Equastria Girls # Sailor Moon and The Penguins of Madagascar in a Christmas Caper # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Toy Story 2 # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas # Sailor Moon Goes Inside Out # Sailor Moon's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Toy Story 3 # Sailor Moon Meets WALL-E # Sailor Moon's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West # Sailor Moon and the Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (debut of Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tanya, and Tony Toponi) # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Puss in Boots (2011) # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein # Sailor Moon Meets Pippi Longstocking (1997 Animated Film) # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Season 6: # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Toy Story 4 # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Titan A.E. # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Boxtrolls # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin (debut of Winifred, Eggs, and Fish) # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Good Dinosaur # Sailor Moon Meets Pocahontas # Sailor Moon's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Zootopia # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Finding Dory # Sailor Moon Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire (debut of Marlin, Nemo, and Dory) # Sailor Moon Meets Balto # Sailor Moon's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story # Sailor Moon Meets The Incredibles # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2 # Sailor Moon Meets the Lorax (2012) Season 7: # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (debut of Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy, Teresa, Cynthia, Martin, Timmy, and Auntie Shrew) # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves # Sailor Moon Wants to Sing # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Rescuers # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Cars 3 # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Pokémon: The Movie 2000 # Sailor Moon Meets Mulan # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Rock Dog # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Coco (upcoming film) # Sailor Moon Meets Shrek 2 # Sailor Moon Meets Babe Season 8: # Sailor Moon's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Incredibles 2 # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Rover Dangerfield # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Smallfoot # Sailor Moon Goes Onward (upcoming 2020 film) # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue TV Series: * Sailor Moon's Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa * Sailor Moon's Adventures of Barney and the Backyard Gang * Sailor Moon's Adventures of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Sailor Moon Enters Dexter's Laboratory * Sailor Moon and the Legend of Tarzan * Sailor Moon visit Littlest Pet Shop * Sailor Moon's Adventures of Barney & Friends * Sailor Moon's Adventures with The Jungle Cubs * Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls * Sailor Moon's Adventures of DuckTales * Sailor Moon's Adventures of Bear in the Big Blue House * Sailor Moon's Adventures of Arthur (1996) * Sailor Moon and Lamp Chop's Play-Along * Sailor Moon and The Charlie Horse Music Pizza * Sailor Moon Sits on The Big Comfy Couch * Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Puzzle Place * Sailor Moon Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Tv Series) * Sailor Moon's Adventures of Dinosaur King * Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Lion Guard * Sailor Moon's Adventures with Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983)